Kagome's Confessions and Inuyasha's Integrity
by FANIME
Summary: Emotions run wild when Kagome finally comes to terms with her feelings for Inuyasha, but is afraid of losing it all to Kikyo. Little does she know her life is about take a big e might get more then what she bargained for. Sango and Miroku have a secret that could cost, them their victory against Naraku.Why Inuyasha is with Kikyo overnight. What will Kagome find out later?
1. Emotions Run Wild

Kagome was laying in her bed with a serious disposition as she stared at the light pink walls in her room. No matter what she did when she was back in her time away from Inuyasha all she could do was fantasize about him. It has gotten so bad that she didn't even think about her studies anymore. If you looked at the front of her notebook the first thing you will see is Inuyasha's name written in cursive surround by a heart with a sacred arrow going straight though it. The facts were all there and she could no longer hide. Kagome was desperately in love with half demon. She has been home for three days already with no sign of him. Its been a while since Inuyasha ever came to get her anymore. He doesn't even put up a fight when she wants to leave unexpectedly. Maybe he doesn't care anymore. He probably wouldn't care if she ever came back . She was suppose to head back to the feudal era the next day after school but it was taking all of her might not to jump through that well just to see a glimpse of him. Kagome has came such a long way emotionally, physically and mentally in just two years. Yes. She was now seventeen and in her last year of high school. Her grades were actually decent and she barely even pick up her books. The one class she excelled magnificently in was gym. Kagome's strength was outstanding and could compare to any guy in the school most girls were envious while others hated the fact that she now does so well but never shows up. She had a new title in School for being a misunderstood delinquent since she told her grandpa to cut it out with bullshit illness stories. She honestly stop caring. As long as she past her finals school, was the least thing on her mind compared to the silver haired demon that occupied everywhere second of her thoughts.

As her thoughts kept getting deeper and deeper, the more Kagome became aroused. This has become a normal routine for her now when she comes home from the other time. She could feel the growing heat between her legs and she just couldn't resist sliding her petite hands down to her womanhood and slowly massaging herself to his name until she was more then satisfied. After that she had a warm smile on her face as she whispered Inuyasha's name once more before she drifted on to sleep. These little moments every night was the only reason she had left to come home, besides seeing her family. Considering how she cannot pleasure herself in the feudal era.

It was now very late and Kagome has been sleep for hours. The window to the little pink room on the second floor silently slid open. There's only one person in the world that could enter her room with such stealth that it would put a ninja to shame. Inuyasha stood there for a good second and took in a deep breath. Her scent intoxicated him enough as it is, but for some time now he has discovered her nightly sessions before bed every time she comes home. He closed his eyes and took it all in. It smelled like she was playing with her self right then in and there. He could here her breathing. Soft and deep. An erection grew in his yukata. He knows this is wrong, but Inuyasha didn't care. Whenever she wants to go home it was no questions asked. He didn't refuse her request anymore. He doesn't even go get her, because he is ashamed of his own acts. Even though he loved the fact that she left gave home the opportunity to think of her in such a naughty, but he was also sad because she would leave more often and stay gone even longer. Inuyasha also felt jealous of whoever turned Kagome on so much that she was starting to forget about him. He thought about what if he came that the same time Kagome was playing with herself and how dangerous that would be. Inuyasha took a deep breath. Kagome stirred in her sleep. He snapped out of his sexy thoughts and looked at her before he looked down at the effect of his perverted intrusion. Inuyasha was throbbing so hard he was too uncomfortable to enjoy his muse. Pulling the waistline down to free his massive member relieved some of the pressure from the erection. He wanted to have her so bad. He grabbed his member and slowly rubbed it back and fourth. He whispers her name so low that only his sensitive ears and heart would ever be able to hear. As his pace increased and he was getting close, he knew it was time to take his leave. Just like any other night he leaps to the window and back onto the cool ground. He leans outside the shrine door and finishes off what he came for. Ever muscle in his body tensed up as he released his shame in the grass. After Getting himself together, he opened the shrine door and turned around one last time.

"Soon you will be mine" he stated before forcing his body back to the feudal era.

Inuyasha then goes through the well, and as he's traveling through time he senses someone is waiting on him on the other side.

"What the hell do you want?", and irritated Inuyasha says to a nonchalant as usual looking Kikyo.

"I have a proposition for you" she replied

"What?" he sighed sounding very uninterested. For a moment she stared at him long and hard, and then finally replied.

"Follow me"

The next day Kagome couldn't get up early enough to get to school and get it over with so she could get back to the others, especially Inuyasha. She quickly showered and packed her bag. Which was extremely lighter since she doesn't carry all those damn books anymore. Kagome went down stairs and ate breakfast with her little brother Souta and her Grandpa, while her mother prepared their lunch for school.

"Kagome dear will you be leaving us today" her mom asked

"yes mom, I gotta head back today"

"hey can I go" Souta butted in

"tsk, in your dream bro"

"damn" he slipped

"SOUTA!" his mom yelled

"ummmm, sorry mom" Souta said quickly as he scarfed down the rest of his food and ran out the door before his mother could get her hands on him. Kagome couldn't help but laugh and her brother antics.

"I swear Kagome, that boys mouth gets worse everyday and hes only eleven"

"well mom you what they say 'boys will be boys'", she defended her brother.

"Too bad that boy needs a sacred sutra to banish the demons inside him, hmmmmm my never seem to work. Ah Kagome do you mind bringing some from the the feudal era" her gramps started babbling on

"No Grandpa, I will not. Souta is fine, hes just going through a phase"

"I sure hope your right Kagome" her mother added as she started to clear the table.

"Trust me" she finished before helping her mother with the dishes, then kissing her mother and grandfather goodbye.

When Kagome got to school she met up with her friends, who were surprised to see her in school four days in a row. She greeted them like any other day, and even rubbed her friend Ayumi's stomach which resembled a watermelon, on the count of she was eight month pregnant. Kagome absolutely couldn't wait until the baby arrived, she loved kids so much and wanted to have a few of her own. Ayumi and her boyfriend have been together for two years and were excited about starting there family.

"So Kagome, how many kids do you want?" Eri asked

"Two at the most, maybe three. I just know I have to have a boy and a girl" she replied sincerely.

The girls went to class and began the day. To Kagome time wasn't going by fast enough. She sped through her work and ended up staring out the window thinking about the dream she had that night.

_'Kagome woke up sitting under the sacred tree in the feudal era. She doesn't know how or why she's there. It was very dark and quiet until she the bushes behind her rustle. When she turned around she say Inuyasha standing there topless. For reason his muscles glistened under the moonlight as he walked towards her. His chest and arms bulging with every step. Kagome was breathless. The closer he got the _

_She notice that the bottoms to his kimono was riding extra low. So low she could see how defined his sex lines were. There he was standing inches away from her. Staring at each other with so much passion. She reached her hand out to feel his amazingly sculpted chest. Her hand gently moved downward as her fingers grazed the same sex lines she admired so. Inuyasha then slid his hand in front of her skirt and massage her through her panties. Her legs got weak from his touch, and once he hit that magic spot she almost lost it. He out his other arm around her as he applied more pressure. Kagome was now moaning uncontrollably. Inuyasha lowered his head to devour her neck, which drove her crazy. A huge bulge rubbed up and down her leg. They could no longer take the sexual tension. He cut loose her panties with his nails and just as he was about touch her bare member... he stop. She didn't want him to. She yearned for his touch. He gave her a sexy smirk. Right when he was about to continue and only centimeters away...' **BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIININNNNNNNNNININININGGGGGGGG! **_

OFF GOES THE ALARM CLOCK! Kagome woke up in a cold Sweat. Suddenly the bell rang for dismissal that reminded her to much of that damn alarm clock that woke. Kagome up from that wonderful wet dream. She became very horny. She couldn't get out the door fast enough.

She practically ran all the home. She walked in the house for a brief moment to say her goodbye. Then made a dash for the well. She held her breath as she took the leap and became engulfed with the light. Climbing out on the the other side she was greeted by a chipper Shippo. He accompanied her on the short walk back to the village to meet up with the others. On the way to the village Kagome past by and greeted Kaede who was on her way to the fields to picks some herbs. Once she arrived at the hut she hugged Sango and Miroku then looked around for one more person, but unfortunately he was nowhere to be found.

"hey guys, where's Inuyasha"

"who knows, he disappeared in the middle of the night and never returned" Miroku explained.

"I hope he's OK" she sighed feeling a little disappointed.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon" Sango reassured. Kagome sat around moping waiting on Inuyasha's return. Sango desperately tried to cheer her up. They decided to take a stroll around the village. Shippo then became extremely bored and went off on his own to find his self an adventure. He thought he might find some fun near the waterfall, actually he just wanted to go swimming. After spending some time in the water. He heard a noise. It sounded like people talking so he went to investigate. Behind the bushes he seen Inuyasha and Kikyo sitting under tree, and just like that he became uninterested. Right before he turned around and left he glance at them once more. He saw Inuyasha yawning. Shippo scoffed at the sight and slowly went back home he didn't even feel like swimming anymore. Shippo felt so sorry for Kagome, even as a child he could tell that her and Inuyasha were growing very distant.

"So that's where sneaks off to after everybody asleep, that damn idiot must have forgot that Kagome was coming home today. Ill never forgive him if he pushes Kagome away from us for good", Shippo said to himself as his eyes began to water. He loved Kagome more than anything. He loved her like a Mother. He couldn't live without her.


	2. The Key

Inuyasha could barley stay awake. Half the day was gone and he was still accompanied by Kikyo, but they almost had everything they needed. A magic scroll, a holy sutra, and a powerful demon fang (Testaiga).Although they've been gone since he came back from Kagome's time, Kikyo still needed help finding the key ingredient for defeating Naraku. Many years ago before even meeting Inuyasha, Kikyo studied with a group of priest who specialized in the "Kumo no Kokoro", heart of the spider. Which was a crystallized demon spider that was sealed hundreds of years ago by the Muhyojona monks. When she recently visited the village that guarded the crystal after all those years, the head priest that train her announced that the item made a strange disappearance almost 50 years ago. For years the Muhyojona monks and priest have sacrificed their lives to find this dangerous artifact, but they were cursed with no luck. So because of disappearance, they pray fifteen times a day for forgiveness of there sins and also prayed for protection of there village from the Kumo no Kokoro if it shall ever return.

"So what the hell does this have to do with Naraku" Inuyasha said impatiently as they began part two of there small journey

"I'm sure by now you noticed the spider burn mark on Naraku's back" she pointed out obviously.

"yeah so"

"well according to the head priest the artifact disappeared from its forbidden chamber right around the time Onigumi sold his soul to all those demon fifty years ago" she explained

"so you think Naraku took it and gained its power" he questioned

"I'm almost certain" she present in the most emotionless manner

"how do we get it back" he asked

"we cant"

"what the hell do you mean we cant"

"by now the crystal no longer exist, it has now became a permanent part of him, all the abilities and powers the crystal now belong to Naraku. The only way to stop him is to reseal the powers that the crystal has gave him" she carried on

"and how do we do that might I ask" Inuyasha said sounding highly annoyed.

"Guretohebi Venom, if it is purified it can be highly effective against the final battle with Naraku. Guretohebi resides east from here , i would gladly take you to him. I myself cannot pass through his barrier, even though i am dead i still am human, but since you being half demon you can pass but there's no guarantee that he will hand over his venom so easily" she continued to explain

"then i'll take it by force" he rebutted

"you cant The Great Snake demon is a very peaceful one"

"that figures" he replied as they appeared to entrance of the barrier.

Inuyasha began to draw his sword but Kikyo stopped him and informed him to just walk through, Reminding him that he was a peaceful demon. Inuyasha took a deep breath and proceeded ahead, and just like that he disappeared from her view. Inuyasha surroundings completely changed around him, and right before his eyes a giant snake appeared before him. He had to be at least five hundred feet long. Inuyasha approached the beast calmly and bowed to show respect. Inuyasha was prepared to do everything and beyond if it means killing Naraku and getting back home to Kagome.

"Welcome young half demon, for what reason have come"

"Guretohebi I come to humbly ask for a favor, you see i am in desperate need of you powerful venom"

"young man my venom can melt through gold and adamant with ease, demon of all shapes and sizes try to acquire it for violent purposes. Now for what reason should i give it to you to hurt others as well" he wondered as he examined the Inuyasha more, he notice how gentle his eyes actually where. Then he notice that half his heart was that of a human.

"your greatness i use to be known for nothing more then violence. You may have realized by now I am a half demon so i grew up being surprised by most. My father died upon my birth for trying to protect me and my mother. I have every reason to be angry and want nothing more then to kill. In actuality that's not me anymore.I wish to get the venom purified. Sir are you familiar with the Kumo no Kokoro" the great demon eyes widened

"Its been a while but yes I've heard of it" the giant snake moved closer to Inuyasha

"Well sir the is a evil half demon named Naraku, originally named Onigumo before he sold out his flesh to hundreds of demons for power. He stole the sacred artifact to gain its power and use it for pain and and my friends have all suffered from his ways. We've lost many loved ones down the road" he explained

"friends you say, there are others, i thought you were all alone"

"No sir, there's me, a demon slayer, a monk, a priestess not of this world, a twin tail, and a demon fox child"

"what an odd group" he pointed out

"no disrespect ole great one but we are not just a group, we are family, because Naraku have destroyed all our real family we have choice but to stick together no matter what" he a corrected the demon

"tell me more about this Naraku"

"first off his heart is filled with hatred and he gets a kick out of other people suffering, he has taken countless lives and has no intention of stopping"

"i heard enough, young demon the compassion in your heart doesn't compare to the fire in your heart. You are more then welcome to my venom, but do be careful, its highly acidic" the great demon sprayed the venom into a small urn and handed to Inuyasha. He gratefully took it before giving the great demon a bow and taking his leave.

"May you and you friends have a victorious battle" the demon says and Inuyasha walked out the barrier.

Inuyasha handed the potion to Kikyo, she would then spend the entire day attempting to purify the concoction. They went there separate and didn't speak another word to each other. It was almost dusk by the time Inuyasha made it back to the course all eyes were on him except for the one person he wanted to look at him. His eyes just laid on her as she did Shippo's hair. Kagome tried her hardest to avoid all eye contact with him at this point, but Shippo's starred dangers at Inuyasha who was too damn tired to put up a fight so he just went to lay down in the corner. For some strange reason he couldn't sleep, all he could think about was her. How was he going to explain being gone all night and day without exposing his dirty secret? He also needed to tell them about the key to defeating Naraku, but he figured it was no use. Inuyasha would wait and to tell them once Kikyo returns in a few days. Once Shippo's hair was finished him, Sango, and Kagome went off to take a bath. Inuyasha felt their presence leave and let out yet another deep breath.

"busy night" Miroku broke the ice and not the tension

"kinda, but i don't really want talk about"

"you've been very mellow lately"

"just tired as hell, and i have a lot on my mind" he said shifting in his position as he felt sleep starting to take over.

"So are you and Kagome OK" Inuyasha didn't even bother to answer the question, hell he didn't even know how to. At times it feels like sh e doesn't even bother to notice him at times. Miroku took his silence as a sign that there are deeper issues that not needed to be discussed so soon, so he left Inuyasha to his own thoughts.

Meanwhile, at the hot springs the girls discussing all the tension that has been going around. Shippo stayed quiet which was not like him, usually a smiled stayed in his face no matter what. Even Sango was acting her normal self, but her and Miroku had stop fighting a long time ago. They actually got along better then ever, but Sango has been having this look as if something heavy was on her mind. Kagome was just feeling what she now considers normal. She was no longer surprised in Inuyasha's behavior, but she still wanted to stay by his side despite how much she suffers.

"Kagome are you OK"

"I'm fine just feeling a little down"

"Is it because of Inuyasha" Kagome didn't reply

"I've notice how different you guys act around each other now, y'all barely even speak anymore" Sango continued

"Yea I know" Kagome spoke

"how do you feel about it"

" honestly I've been feeling incomplete, nothing the same"

"its gonna be OK, maybe this is just a phase hes going through and he just rather be alone every now and then" Sango explained

"yea right "Shippo finally spoke since they arrived at the hot springs. Sango and Kagome looked at him with such confusion

"what do you mean" the girls said simultaneously

"Earlier today while i was playing i saw him and Kikyo together by the waterfalls" both girls had a shocked looked on there face, but Kagome's instantly became filled with sadness. She held back her tears and on the inside she was crying her eyes out. For the rest of their bath they sat in utter silence later. They dried off and headed back to the hut where they found Miroku and Inuyasha sound asleep. The three of them did they same. They needed all the energy they could get from the day ahead the had tomorrow.


	3. The Talk

The next morning Kagome was first to awake, since she couldn't get much sleep last night. After hearing what Shippo had to say last night broke her heart. She quietly walked outside. Its seems that nobody in the village was up yet. Was it that really that early she thought. Kagome decided to walk down by the river side to figure things out for herself. Why does she feel lower then dirt, considering that's what her competition is made of.

A mixture of emotions filled her heart and mind, from anger and sadness all the way to fear and regret. She didn't want to believe it. The idea of him turning his back on her swam through her thoughts. Kagome wanted nothing more then be with the man of her dreams, only to have her dreams crushed by a bag of bones, or should I say ashes. Those dark brown eyes, which almost resembled onyx, began to water. As the first tear fell down her cheek, she decided to stop and sit down to catch her breath. Her heart was racing almost as fast as the tears running down her face. Where did she go wrong? For the most part Kagome has came along way just to adjust to his lifestyle. She was now stronger, wiser, and her spiritual more then compared to those of Kikyo's. No matter how hard she tries, only to end up second place to somebody who is already dead. Kagome started to question her existence in the feudal era. The Shikon no Tama is complete all they have to do now is retrieve it from Naraku. She figured that nobody needs her anymore, that the others are more than strong enough to win against him and Kikyo would take her place for good. Tears have yet to stopped, instead they came down stronger than before. A small headache began to form from all the crying, she didn't have enough strength to bare with it. Kagome tried to calm herself down before she became so upset that it would physically make herself sick. As she bowed her head and cleared her mind into a deep state of meditation, she then drifted away into her own world. This is one of the perks of having advanced spiritual powers.

Now surrounded by high grass as it danced in the wind. Dragon flies filled the a scene with a feel of peaceful nature. Kagome love dragon flies even though she hardly every seen them. Suddenly tall trees appeared and instantly cherry blossoms began to float through the air with such grace. Her headache faded away as well as her tears. She could freely think about Inuyasha without having a complete meltdown. Even in her happy place, she still couldn't escape the sadness of her own reality. How long was she going to avoid him? Maybe she should go home and never come back, but she would hate to disappoint the others, especially Shippo.

Almost as if the seasons changed before her eyes, the pink cherry blossoms turned into a light snow. A small smile appeared on her face. Oh how she loved the snow. I was always her and Shippo's favorite time of year. How could she possible leave the little guy, she takes care of him as if she gave birth to him herself. Shippo has been through way to much for her to up and abandon him. Kagome wishes Inuyasha had never even put the idea of her leaving in her head.

Inuyasha. Why? What did I do to deserve this? The sky changed from light blue to a dark and gloomy gray. The snow began to fall aggressively and the wind started to pick up. Kagome didn't move from her position, she just sat there with her head down but she could see everything around her clearly. Darkness from her heart now surrounded her. Anger was all she felt, but just as fast as it came, it went. Melting away, the blizzard became rain.

Sadness was victorious in this battle of emotion. The more hurt she felt, the more it poured down raining. This is how her spiritual powers substituted her tears. The feeling of loneliness was becoming a normal feeling.

'Inuyasha, why must I suffer so much behind you. All I want is you. NO! Need. Yes. Inuyasha I need you. Need to be with you, to hold you, to kiss you. Sorry if I'm not Kikyo. I will never be Kikyo. Reincarnation my ass. I'm am nothing like her. So is that all you see. A mere copy of your first love. Yeah, that's right. I'm only a substitute Kikyo for when shes not around. I fucking hate her. I hate being apart of her in every way. I hate the fact that shes dead and yet you still have it in your head that y'all can still be together. Just give it up all ready. I wish you would stop wasting your time with her. Inuyasha can't you see that I fucking love you more than life? I'm not even the same person I use to be since I met you. I envy you. I want to be just like you. You just don't understand. My feelings are are real Inuyasha. I'm saving myself you and only you. I don't want us to drift apart or become a fading memory. Why cant we be together forever?'

Wind ferociously blew around her immobile body as the water pours harder and harder. Kagome was engulfed by the storm of her mind. She couldn't escape. She wasn't trying too.

Inuyasha finally awaken. He turned his attention towards the others to see that Miroku was nor Kagome was nowhere to be found. Shippo, Kirara, and Sango were all still asleep. Most likely Sango would be the last to get up, she's been extra tired lately. Inuyasha found it a little strange that Miroku and Kagome were both missing this early. This lit a fire inside of him. He jumped up and ran out the door to look for Kagome. Fear of them messing around flooded through his brain. All he could think about was beating the living crap out of him if he laid one finger on her. He caught on to Kagome's scent by the river but couldn't smell Miroku's. This calmed him down a little as he slowed down. Spotting her in the distance, he stopped and stared for a while. For some odd reason he wasn't ready ti approach her. Just watching her sit there with her head down made him realize how much she really affects him. It wasn't like Kagome to wonder off alone like she did. He wanted to know what was bothering her. Him and her hardly ever talk anymore. It was time for that to change.

Inside the storm, Kagome sat in her misery. Feeling hopeless and tired from the lack of decent sleep. She needed to get her emotions together before they ruined her completely. All of a sudden, the rain stopped and the storm was gone as well as her world. Her concentration has vanished. In the instant realty was now in full effect. The feeling of no longer being alone came over her. She sensed somebody watching her from a distance. Kagome slowly raised her head to turn to her admirer only to find out that it was the 'only' and 'last' person in the world she wanted to see. In that very moment time seemed to freeze as there eyes met for the first time in a long while. Inuyasha finally started to approach her, then he noticed that the closer he got the more Kagome face became expressionless. Now only a few feet away her he realized that her disposition was now identical to Kikyo's. That pissed him off.

"what the hell is wrong with you!" he yell. Kagome stood up and slowly back away from the enraged half demon. No, she wasn't scared, but she was hurting.

" what are you talking about, go away and leave me alone Inuyasha" she said calmly

"Kagome don't you fucking give me this bullshit right now, why the fuck are you acting like this, stop moping around" yelling ever louder now he grabbed her arm. She snatch it away from him her face changed from emotionless to anger.

"Fuck you Inuyasha!" she yelled back. Her reaction caught him off guard and just stood there quiet as a mouse.

"what does the way I act have anything to do with you? Why does everything half to go your way? Your head is so far up your ass that you can't see straight." she screamed from the top of her lungs.

"I'm sick of this bullshit just as well as you, I don't even know where to start with you. Do you only think about yourself?" she kept getting louder.

Kagome was now fuming and once again tears appeared from her eyes. Inuyasha eyes on the other hand widened and he was still in silence as he watch Kagome break down in front of him. Oh how he hated to see her cry, but never before has he witnessed cause such scene, and to think that he still doesn't know why she upset. He had no other choice. Inuyasha was was now scared of the was she was acting. He the grabbed her by the hand and pulled her deep into his chest. Tightening his hold on her. He hugged he as tight as he could. Anything to get her to calm down long enough to make sense the situation. Kagome struggled to break free from his grasp. She was no longer thinking clearly. All she knew is that she wanted to get away as fast as possible and run as far as she could. Inuyasha was having a hard time containing her without hurting her. She was much stronger then she looked. Inuyasha slightly constricted his hold. He then lowered his head and kissed her on her forehead. At that moment Kagome stopped all movements. Inuyasha the loosened his hold enough to sit down with her sitting in his lap. Tears were still running down her face and her breathing was still very heavy. He slowly rubbed her thigh.

"I never wanna see you act like that again. When I see you this way I die a little inside" Inuyasha said softly making Kagome eye get big.

" I'm Sorry, its just that..." Kagome closed her mouth, she couldn't even finish her sentenced.

"Why is it so hard for you to talk to me. Come on Kagome open you mouth and say what you gotta say. Don't you know by now you can tell me anything?" he was determined to get her to talk to him, but she could even look at him. Inuyasha grew very impatient.

"Dammit Kagome look at me" he gently but firmly grabbed her by her chin and turned her to meet his gaze.

"Inuyasha I shouldn't be sitting in your lap" she finally broke her silence.

"What the hell are you babbling about" he questioned her in his confusion.

"Kikyo wouldn't like us being together like this" she said almost in a whisper.

" What the hell does she have to to do with us" Inuyasha added

"that's who you'd rather be with right" she pushed his hand off her chin and wiped off some tears and turned away from his face.

"Don't be stupid, what makes you think I want her" he raised his voice.

"Inuyasha I'm not stupid, Shippo saw you and her by the waterfalls, and the others said you were gone all night too" Inuyasha sighed, not knowing how he was going to explain himself.

"Kagome listen..."

" No you listen Inuyasha" she said cutting him off.

" You don't know what I go through when I see you with her. Its hard for me, it really is. I hate the fact that you go out your way just to see her and don't bother even checking up on me anymore when I go home. You use have me in your sight twenty four seven, but everything has changed. You don't even notice me anymore. I've been wrecking my brain trying to figure out why you're acting so strange. Now I know. Its her isn't it. Why the hell do I even bother coming back her to suffer like this. I'm so hurt, and you know why, its because your all I think about. This sucks, no matter how much I don't want to, I do. Your always on my mind, and I always want you by my side. As hard as it is to admit this, I have no choice. Inuyasha I fell in love you from day one and fall deeper in love as our days go on. Which is why I'm sitting here crying and now I have a major headache because you couldn't leave me alone. Why are you rubbing it in my face? If you want Kikyo go ahead and go I don't care anymore." Kagome tried to get up and storm away, but as hard as she tried she still couldn't move. Inuyasha bowed his head and once again he sighed deeply. Everything that Kagome said just now was a lot to take in. He was happy, sad, and embarrassed all at the same time. There was no way hell he was letting her go.

"Kagome, that's enough, don't think your going anywhere that easily" he told her as he caressed her bare thighs just below her skirt.

"Let me go dammit" Kagome said less angrily and more aroused.

"Just shut up" he tilted her head back and tenderly kissed her soft lips. Kagome's eyes widened, heart racing, and the tears have finally stopped.

" Kagome I'm glad you said what you said, but why would you wanna be with somebody like me, you'll never have the normal life you deserve"

"Having a normal life wont make me happy, and why would want to be with somebody that already dead", Kagome felt her eye began to water again, but Inuyasha wiped them away before they had a chance to fall.

"Stop it, No more crying. What makes you think I still want Kikyo. You gotta believe me, I can no longer stand her. Who would want to be with somebody who's personality is as dry as the ashes she rose from?" Kagome tried to hold in a giggles but it was no good. Inuyasha grinned. Her laugh sounds like music to his ears. She was now relaxed enough to lean into his chest.

"Then why were you with her all night" Kagome's face got serious.

"First of all it wasn't all night, she came looking for me a little before sunrise. She knows what we need to do to defeat Naraku. I was going to tell you and the others after she returned with the secret weapon,  
it did take longer then I expected to prepare, and yes I did make it back late, but Kagome I give my word it was strictly business. After we finished hunting down the supplies we went our separate ways. What Shippo saw was her explaining some long ass story that happened before I met her explaining the secret behind Naraku's power" Inuyasha tried to explain himself as detailed as possible.

"but why were you missing over night" Inuyasha cheeks turned a bright crimson red that almost match his yukata.

"Honestly... when your gone I cant sleep so I go off on my own, just to think about you until you returned" he partially lied.

" how come you never come for me anymore"

" I didn't want to push you away by being so controlling and suffocating" that was a complete lie. Inuyasha didn't give a damn about his control issues or him hovering over her all the time.

"Kagome I need you to know that I never want anything to happened to you. I want to keep that perfect smile on your face no matter what. You actually think that I would ever forget about you. Your always on my mind to. If you think I'm ever gonna let you go, you're crazy. Kagome, I never love anybody the way I love you" Inuyasha kissed her again, but this time he deepened it. Pulling her as closed to his body as he could. Their tongues danced with passion. They both couldn't be happier.

Inuyasha suddenly stopped. Kagome was looking disappointed and confused, he kissed her forehead and told her they needed to be heading back. Kagome snapped out of it and agreed. Truthful, Inuyasha could smell her arousal coming on strong. The only thing he been looking forward to for so long, but it wasn't the right time or place. Especially since she admitted she was saving herself just for him. He had to keep his cool, and few moments later he would have took her right then and there. You don't know how dangerous that would have been.

They stood up from the ground and Inuyasha kissed her lips one last time before he took her by her hand and walked with her back to the hut with the others.


End file.
